My Little Danganronpony: Shimmering in the Trial of Life and Death
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: Sunset Shimmer wakes up in Equestria and she is trapped in a strange situation. She and 23 other ponies are now trapped in a game where the only way to leave is to kill another pony and not get discovered. Will Sunset survive to figure out who is behind all of this? Or will she not make it out of this game of life and death. Based of Danganronpa.
1. Chap 1 Part 1: Ain't Kidnapping Around

Sunset Shimmer walked down the block until Canterlot High was infront of her. None of her friends were with her, as it was very early in the morning. She yawned, she would never get this up this early on a normal Saturday. However, she remember getting a message telling her to meet outside the portal at this time.

She was wondering what the important matter was. It had been a month since the Sirens were defeated, so maybe they had managed to make it back to Equestria. Or there was some other threat that her help was needed in. Regardless, she was confused when she didn't see anybody around the portal area. She looked around, wondering if Twilight played a harmless prank on her, similar to Celestia's occasional prank.

Regardless, she was not expecting that a figure had already been there, and was waiting there for her. She heard something, but before she could turn around, everything went black for her.

* * *

Sunset started to come to her senses, and she realized that she was inside a small room, similar to the bedroom she used to have when she was Celestia's assistant. "Where am I?" She asked looking around to find something even more confusing, she had been turned into a pony.

"Either I am going crazy, or I was kidnapped and brought to Equestria" Sunset though to herself. She decided to start look around the room, not only to see if anything important was there, but also to get re-used.

The next thing that she noticed was that there was some sort of bracelet that was stuck onto her front hoof. She stared at it confused. There happened to be a screen on the bracelet and on the screen was a map. The map had multiple rooms, with one room with a light orange dot, along with a larger room which was flashing.

"Well, this is strange." Sunset said confused. She walked up to the door and realized that it was unlocked. She was in a hallway, which had multiple doors, each with a different symbol on it. She looked at the door to the room she came out of, which had her cutie mark on it.

Sunset was unsure about what she should do. She looked back to the map, and decided she should try to head to the larger room.

When she had gotten there, she had noticed that there was twenty-three ponies already there. All of them were wearing similar bracelets. Sunset looked around, and felt if that all the ponies were staring at her.

"Do you know what is going on?" A tan coated Earth Pony asked. She had a curly pink and dark blue mane and three pieces of candy for a cutie mark.

**Bon Bon- Super Duper Candymaker**

"No. The last thing I remember was being knocked out by something" Sunset Shimmer responded.

**Sunset Shimmer- Super Duper ? ? ?**

"So, I wasn't the only one" A unicorn mare said. She had a really light blue coat, a light blue and dark blue mane and her Cutie Mark was an eight note. She wore sunglasses.

**Vinyl Scratch- Super Duper DJ**

"Does anypony know what is actually going on?" A dark gray coated pegasus with a light blue mohawk. His Cutie Mark was a thundercloud.

**Thunderlane- Super Duper Athlete**

"I doubt it..." Another earth pony said. She had a light gray coat, a dark gray mane and a purple bass clef for a Cutie Mark. She wore a pink bow tie and a white collar. "I can assume that all of us are here against our will."

**Octavia Melody- Super Duper Musician**

"Why do that?" Asked another pony. He was a unicorn with a white coat, a blue mane and his Cutie Mark was a shield, with three stars above it.

**Shining Armor- Super Duper Knight**

"Wouldn't ponies notice our disappearance?" Asked a mare. She was a light gray coated pegasus with blond hair and bubbles for her Cutie Mark. However, the most noticeable thing was her crosseyed expression.

**Derpy Hooves- Super Duper Mailmare**

"Maybe it was changelings that did it? Cause everypony might not notice our disappearances if they replaced us" Suggested a another mare. She was a light green coated unicorn with a white and green mane and her Cutie Mark was a lyre.

**Lyra Heartstrings- Super Duper HuMare**

"But weren't they killed or something?" Asked a pegasus stallion. He had a yellow-orange coat, a blue mane and he wore a guard's uniform.

**Flash Sentry- Super Duper Royal Guard**

"Does it matter who kidnapped us?" A unicorn stallion said. He had a pale coat, red and white mane and a slice of an apple for a Cutie Mark. He wore straw hat, a blue and white striped shirt and a black tie.

**Flim- Super Duper Con Artist**

"I agree brother" Another unicorn stallion said. He was almost identical and to his twin and wore the same outfit. However, his mane was slightly more curly and he had a mustache. His Cutie Mark was an apple that had a slice cut out.

**Flam- Super Duper Swindler**

"What do you think we should do then?" An Earth pony mare asked. She had a pale pink coat, a purple mane and her cutie mark was multiple buttons. She wore a yellow headband, as well as a blue ascot.

**Suri Polomare- Super Duper Fashion Designer**

"We could throw a party?" An Earth Pony stallion suggested. He had a orange coat, a brown mane and his Cutie Mark was a combination of a cheese sandwich and an accordion.

**Cheese Sandwich- Super Duper Party Pony**

"Sweet!" A pegasus stallion responded. He had a light blue coat, a dark blue mane, and his cutie mark was a lightning bolt surrounded by a cloud on both sides.

**Soarin- Super Duper Wonderbolt**

"I think that would have us all raise our spirits" An Earth pony stallion said. He had a light yellow coat, dirty blond mane, and his Cutie Mark was a single apple. He wore a cowboy hat, as well as a vest.

**Braeburn Apple- Super Duper Apple Farmer**

"Really? We need to focus on something more important right now" A pegasus mare said rolling her eyes. She had a light gold coat, a monochrome mane and her cutie mark was a compass. She wore a safari styled hat, and she wore a matching vest.

**Daring Do- Super Duper Adventurer**

"This is boring" Another pegasus mare said. She had a light green blue coat, yellow mane and her Cutie Mark was a lightning bolt and three stars.

**Lightning Dust- Super Duper Racer**

"Does anypony have any sort of injuries?" An Earth Pony mare wearing a nurse hat asked. She had a white coat, a pink mane and her Cutie Mark is red cross.

**Nurse Redheart - Super Duper Nurse**

"I don't think so" An Earth Pony stallion responded. He had a light turquoise gray coat, a blueish gray mane and his Cutie Mark was two silver bits. He wore a black and white striped shirt.

**Silver Shill- Super Duper Salespony**

"Maybe we should explore the rest of the building?" Suggested another Earth Pony stallion. He had a blue coat, a dark blue mane and his Cutie Mark was five single eighth notes arranged in a star.

**Toe-Tapper- Super Duper Accapella**

"YEAH!" A muscular pegasus stallion yelled. He was white coat, amber mane and his Cutie Mark was a dumbbell.

**Bulk Biceps- Super Duper Weightlifter**

"I agree. I find that it may be in our best interest to look around, to make sure we are not the only ones here, but also to see if there is any way out" Said a unicorn stallion. He had a white coat, azure mane, azure mane and his Cutie Mark was three crowns. He wore a suit jacket and tie, along with a monocle.

**Fancypants- Super Duper Nobel**

"Maybe we could find out why we are here" Another unicorn said, this one being a mare. She had a light blue coat, and her mane seemed to be a blue version of Lyra's. Her Cutie Mark was an hourglass.

**Colgate- Super Duper Dentist**

"Yeah, does anypony know why we are here?" A pegasus mare asked. She had a pale gray persian coat, a pale gray green mane and her Cutie Mark was three blue and white dragonflies. She wore a bow in her hair.

**Flitter- Super Duper Foalsitter**

"I do." A robotic voice said. A small bear like creature appeared. He was half black and half white.

"Who are you?" Derpy asked.

"My name is Monokuma" The bear said pointing to himself.

"Tell us why we are here" Lightning Dust said angrily.

"Well, nothing much. Just to live here forever" Monokuma stated.

"What?!" Most of the ponies in the room yelled shocked.

"You can't trap us here!" Shining Armor shouted. "I need to do my duty as the captain of the royal guard, as well as protect my wife!"

"I need to pick up my little brother!" Thunderlane yelled.

"My duty is needed to help sick ponies back at Ponyville" Nurse Redheart stated.

"Yeah, and I have a gig tomorrow!" Vinyl added in.

"and I need to watch My Little Person!" Lyra added.

"Yes Lyra, your TV show totally outranks never seeing our families ever again" Bon Bon grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Well, there is one way out..." Monokuma said.

"And that is?" Soarin asked.

"You'll need to kill another pony in this room." Monokuma said.

"YEAH! Wait, what?" Bulk Biceps asked confused by what Monokuma just said.

"You heard me. You got to kill somepony if you want to leave" Monokuma said.

* * *

**Alive**

**Bon Bon, Braeburn Apple, Bulk Biceps, Cheese Sandwich, Colgate, Daring Do, Derpy Hooves, Fancypants, Flam, Flash Sentry, Flim, Flitter, Lightning Dust, Lyra Heartstrings, Nurse Redheart, Octavia Melody, Shining Armor, Silver Shill, Soarin, Sunset Shimmer, Suri Polomare, Thunderlane, Toe Tapper, Vinyl Scratch**


	2. Chap 1 Part 2: Dying to Read a Good Book

"You heard me. You got to kill somepony if you want to leave" Monokuma said repating himself.

All of the ponies were standing where they were. "Are you serious?" Thunderlane said.

"No, this is all a practical joke" Monokuma said with a sarcastic tone. "Of course I'm serious!" He snapped loudly.

"I won't let you do this." Daring Do said.

"Yeah, like to see you try."

"I've taken on bigger threats than a stuffed toy" Daring Do said flying straight towards Monokuma. She was about to punch the bear, but sparks emitted from her wristwatch. She fell down on the floor barely conscious.

"I guess I forgot to mention that the rule about not attempting any sort of violence against your headmaster" Monokuma said. Nurse Redheart ran over to Daring Do's body.

All of the bracelets light up and made a buzzing sound. Most of the ponies looked at the screen.

"Castle Rules..." Silver Shill read.

"Rule 1) Between the hours of 10PM and 7AM are considered nighttime and certain areas may be not accessible at those times" Fancypants read.

"Rule 2) No one is not allowed to break down any doors, or go into any areas that are not accessible at the moment." Fancypants read.

"Rule 3) Any acts of violence towards the head of house aka Monokuma is prohibited."

"Rule 4) The only way to be able to leave is to murder another pony."

"Rule 5) Once three innocent ponies find the body, a trial will be held."

"Rule 6) All ponies must attend the trial"

"Rule 7) Any breaking of any rules will result in an execution."

"Wow, this is really dark stuff" Colgate said shocked.

"Whelp, that is all for now!" Monokuma said. He then disappeared in a burst of light.

"So, what do we do now?" Derpy asked.

"We should split into groups. I think that four groups of six would be good." Fancypants stated.

"I think that I should get Daring Do to her room. Will any pony assist me?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"I think we should send at least one group to check the dining area." Braeburn suggested.

"I think another group should look around the hallways leading to the library." Lyra suggested.

"I guess I could try to check out this room and the hallway for the rooms." Soarin suggested.

"Alright, where should we met up?" Octavia asked.

"How about the dining room? I'm kind of hungry" Vinyl pointed out.

"Alright, everypony ready?" Sunset asked.

The four groups nodded, and everypony except for Soarin, Flitter, Lightning, Flim, Flam and Toe Tapper left the large room they were in.

* * *

Lyra, Sunset, Shining, Fancypants, Thunderlane and Silver Shill walked into the library. "Oh! So many books!" Lyra said happily dashing off into the library, looking for a certain section of it.

"Well, she seems eager" Sunset said smiling.

"Never have seen anypony excited to see this many books besides Twilly" Shining said happily. A few seconds later, he became very sad.

"What's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"Nothing" Shining said, forcing a smile.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, I might never see her or Cadence ever again." Shining said. He looked down at the ground.

"I believe I know that feeling, chap" Fancypants stated. "I was planning on proposing to Fleur before all of this happened. I hope that she is okay."

"It isn't even just that. Cadence is expecting a baby" Shining said.

"I am sure that we will get out of this and you guys will find return to your loved ones" Sunset said.

There was a long pause. "Maybe we should look for any books that might be useful." Silver Shill suggested.

* * *

Sunset walked around the library for a little bit until she bumped into Lyra. Sunset looked around. "Um, why are we looking in the mythology section?" Sunset asked.

"Sorry, it really calms me easily" Lyra said. Sunset noticed that Lyra was holding multiple books.

"So, you are interested in the mythology of humans?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, I always was fascinated with humans." Lyra said. "Ever since I was a little filly."

"That's nice" Sunset said.

"Not many ponies think that" Lyra said. "I was always picked on by the other foals for liking then. At least that is how I met Bon Bon"

"How did you met her?"

"Well, one day some of the foals in my class were picking on me until she came into the classroom. She was a new student to the school, as she got into the bullies faces and stood up for me."

"Oh, so you two are really good friends?" Sunset asked.

"Kind of," Lyra stated. "We were thinking of becoming more than friends, but I'm unsure if we will get out of here."

"Lyra, I think that you should try to tell Bon Bon later." Sunset said.

"I will." Lyra said nodding. She picked up the mythology books. She began to run to the kitchen.

The two of them walked down the walls of the library, where they up to Shining. "You okay?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah" Shining said. He was currently wearing his armor, but the emblem on it opened.

"What is that?" Sunset asked.

"Just a pendent." Shining said. "I try to keep it with me at all times" He stated. He revealed that the pictures in it were of him, along with his parents, sister and wife. Based on what he, Cadence and Twilight were wearing in the photos, one was from his Wedding day and the other was from her Ascension Celebration. "Regardless, it is my duty as a member of the royal guard to protect anypony with my life."

He looked around. "Should we head to the kitchen?" He asked.

"Sure. I was already doing that" Sunset said.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the ponies were sitting down in the dining room. "Okay, so what did find?" Suri asked impatient. The ponies were also eating food that was set up by the group who went into the kitchen.

"Well, there didn't seem to be anything in the hallways" Silver Shill pointed out.

"Or in the main room" Flitter added.

"But the library is kind of huge" Thunderlane added.

"The kitchen is fully stocked." Vinyl said.

"We seem to be missing a knife though" Bulk added.

Everypony almost jumped out of their seats with shock. "Alright, let's be reasonable..." Octavia said slowly.

"PANIC!" Bon Bon and Lyra screamed grabbing each other in fear. They, Colgate and Derpy began to scream loudly. The other ponies watched in confusion, with exception of Redheart, Vinyl, Flitter, Toe Tapper, Thunderlane and Bulk Biceps.

"Why are they panicking?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Well, Ponyville has a tendency to panic over everything" Toe Tapper said.

"Yeah, the only thing we do more than panic is have festivals, parties or events" Vinyl said. "Sometimes it is better than cable"

Lyra, Bon Bon, Colgate and Derpy stopped panicking and calmed down. "Did you let that out of your system?" Suri asked.

"Yep!" Colgate said.

"Are you sure that you didn't just miscount?" Flim asked.

"Yeah, that could have happened" Flam added in.

"Regardless, we should all be careful" Octavia said.

A bell went off three times. "It is now 10PM. Nighttime has now occurred." Monokuma's voice echoed around them all.

"I guess we should all head back to our rooms" Sunset said.

"Yeah! If we want to enjoy ourselves, we better get a good nights sleep" Cheese said.

"YEAH! Goodnight!" Bulk yelled before getting embarrassed by the volume of his voice. The ponies all began to walk towards the rooms, except for one in particular.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked the pony followed them.

"Yeah, I guess" Flash replied.

"What are you doing?" Sunset asked.

"Just thought I might grab a book." Flash said, as he grabbed a random book for the shelf, not really looking at it.

"Okay, alright then" Sunset said. She She walked back to the hallway where the rooms were located, not sure if he was heading back right away as well. She went to her room and got a better look at it. Inside her room was a bed, a desk and a door which lead to a bathroom.

She laid down on her bed, and began to think about things. She must had been really tired, as she had fallen asleep.

* * *

She woke up to beeping noises and Monokuma announcing that it was morning time. She decided to get ready for the day. She walked to the dining area, and noticed that a couple of ponies were already there. Nurse Redheart and Braeburn were already there.

"Morning! I'm making muffins!" Derpy called out from the kitchen.

Sunset yawned. "How are you guys awake already?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I'm used to getting up early to harvest some apples" Braeburn said.

"And I need to be ready easily in case of an emergency" Redheart said.

"I'm always up this early to deliver mail and help the family get ready for the day" Derpy said happily.

"You have a family?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I look after a young mare and a little filly." Derpy said happily.

Shining walked in and yawned, followed by Octavia. Neither of them wore their article of clothing they normally wore. "Wow, you guys look weird without your normal stuff" Braeburn added.

"I usually eat before wearing my collar" Octavia stated.

"Yeah, same thing with me." Shining said.

Ponies slowly filtered in afterwards. About an hour later, there were only three ponies who had not shown up. Those three were Vinyl, Suri and Flash.

Vinyl grumbled as she walked into the room. She walked up to a chair and then put her head down. "What?" She asked looking at everypony. "I'm not a morning pony" She stated.

Suri walked in tired as well. "What is for breakfast?" She asked.

"Has anypony seen Flash?" Sunset asked, wondering if he was still asleep.

"No, should somepony check on him?" Flitter asked.

"I'll go check on him" Sunset said.

* * *

She noticed that the door was unlocked. "Flash?" She asked opening it slightly. After a couple of seconds, she opened the door fully and screamed loudly.

Flash was lying not moving on the floor, in a pool of blood. His body was on the side, and his wings were opened. A kitchen knife was lodged in the top of his head , near the area in between his eyes. He was also stabbed in the stomach.

"Whaaa" Sunset asked confused. As she heard somepony coming from behind her.

* * *

**Alive**

**Bon Bon, Braeburn Apple, Bulk Biceps, Cheese Sandwich, Colgate, Daring Do, Derpy Hooves, Fancypants, Flam, Flim, Flitter, Lightning Dust, Lyra Heartstrings, Nurse Redheart, Octavia Melody, Shining Armor, Silver Shill, Soarin, Sunset Shimmer, Suri Polomare, Thunderlane, Toe Tapper, Vinyl Scratch**

**Dead**

**Flash Sentry**

* * *

**Bonus Scene- Flash Sentry's Execution (Basically Flash's could have been exacution)**

**Flash looked around to see that he was in a chair. A rope was tied to the back of the chair. He tried to move, but his hooves, wings and neck were tied to the chair. He looked around in the dark room. A figure walked up to him. Monokuma, wearing fake wings and a horn came out of nowhere are kissing him. The bear stopped mid kiss and bit Flash's lips using his sharp bear teeth. **

**Flash would scream, but he mouth was bleeding furiously. He tried to break free of the restraints, but something odd happened. The rope seemed to get tighter and tighter. Flash felt like he was being crushed slightly and couldn't breath. **

**He looked down and noticed that he was being hanging over a group of Monokumas. He felt that he was going to fall, and the rope snapped. Flash closed his eyes before he was ripped apart by the Monokumas below.**

* * *

**The next two chapters will be of the collecting of the notes and then the trial.  
**


End file.
